Last Breath
by astridmorgana
Summary: ―Te amo― Le susurró al oído, con la vana esperanza de que ella contestara...pero no sucedió, y nunca lo haría... [One-Shot]


Berk, una isla poblada de tenaces habitantes; repleta de lugares hermosos, misteriosos, conocidos por todos y cada uno de los lugareños.

Sin embargo, en esta isla también había lugares a los que todos temían, incluso los más valientes y fornidos vikingos, lo hacían. Este lugar se encontraba al suroriente del mapa, y lo determinaban como " _Bosque de los cuervos_ " o simplemente el " _Bosque maldito_ ". Por obvias razones de seguridad, estos lugares habían sido prohibidos para todos, sin excepción alguna. Pero... ¿Por qué todos evitaban este lugar?

Bien, desde tiempos remotos esta parte de la isla se ha encontrado infestada de extrañas y sobrenaturales criaturas: bestias maléficas; donde se creía habitaba Fenrir, un lobo monstruoso; Trolls y otros seres...o eso decían. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que todo esto era nada más que una creencia que se transmitía de padre a hijo, nadie se atrevía tan siquiera a acercarse.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la noche estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Entre tanto, Hipo y Astrid se hallaban caminando por el bosque, regresaban a casa después de un arduo entrenamiento; así que, de tanto hablar entre ambos, perdieron el rumbo pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que esa no era la dirección correcta, ambos se encontraban en plena batalla contra extraños seres que sabrán los dioses que cosas eran. Tenían los ojos completamente rojos, facciones deformadas, extremidades ágiles y muy fuertes, colmillos afilados como dagas; y lo peor de todo esto, era que superaban en número al pobre par de vikingos.

Astrid e Hipo pelearon juntos hasta el final; y a pesar de que estos vencieron, todo culminó de extraña manera, tal y como si estos seres se dejarán vencer...se rindieron ante ellos, y finalmente los últimos que quedaron se alejaron, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche, que tan solo era iluminada por la fría luz de la luna filtrada entre los árboles.

Esta batalla se había dado en el bosque, sí, en el lugar que toda la aldea tiene prohibido ir... pero ellos estaban vivos, a pesar de que habían luchado contra estas bestias, habían vencido.

―¡Astrid!, ¡Astrid!―gritó eufórico el chico  
― ¡Lo logramos!―Exclamó victorioso, pero este no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

Entonces se dio vuelta hacia donde se suponía que ella estaría, y se encontró con que la joven se hallaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil. Apenas respiraba.

―¿A...Astrid?―Le tembló la voz al pobre vikingo, pasando de la euforia a la profunda preocupación en tan solo segundos.

―Hipo...―susurró ella. Su voz, era tan débil, tan frágil, que si Hipo no la estuviese viendo en aquel momento, no la hubiese escuchado.

Inmediatamente, el vikingo corrió a su lado, arrodillándose junto a ella. Al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver que estos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ya que ella tenía conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y entonces unas cuantas rodaron vagamente por sus pálidas mejillas.

―¿Lo logramos?― Preguntó esbozando una frágil sonrisa.

―Lo lograste―Dijo el vikingo limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas del bello rostro de la rubia, tratando de sonreír como ella; pero su voz se quebró en el final de la frase, al saber lo que el futuro le deparaba, y comprendiendo el porqué de la misteriosa retirada de aquellas bestias; estas lo sabían, y lo condenaron.

―Déjalo así, estarás bien y eso es lo que importa... corre, huye de aquí antes de que cosas peores puedan alcanzarte―La joven posó su fría mano en la mejilla de Hipo.

―No, no te dejaré morir, no ahora, no mientras viva―Dijo tomando la mano de la ojiazul entre las suyas, aferrándose con fuerza a ella, mientras las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No se podía permitir perder a quien más quería, a quien más amaba.

―Shh...―ordenó la joven―Calla, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí... contigo...mi amor, lo prometo.

―¡Yo quiero que estés aquí!, Conmigo...a mi lado ― Contesto Hipo insistente, desesperado, a la vez que atraía la mano de Astrid, envuelta en las suyas, hacía su pecho.

―¿Recuerdas aquella pregunta que me hiciste esa tarde?―Preguntó ella, perdida en la inmensidad de aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes, recordando la vida que se desvanecía lenta y dolorosamente junto a cada respiro que daba.

―De niña este era mi lugar favorito, me hacía sentir especial. Mi madre también amaba este lugar, pero solo me trajo un par de veces antes de su muerte―Astrid bajó la mirada  
―Este era un hermoso sitio para ver el atardecer, las olas del mar que vienen y van...Pero, desde que murió, estár aquí lo único que me hace sentir es tristeza, soledad; pensar que ella está aquí, pero no es así.

Hipo la observaba con gran interés, y una mirada que solo él podía brindarle.

―Sin embargo, todo ha cambiado ahora―Levantó repentinamente la mirada hacía Hipo y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro  
―Ahora, encontré un nuevo lugar, uno mejor, que me hace sentir mucho más de lo que este lo hacía antes.

―¿Enserio? ¿Y qué lugar es ese?―Preguntó Hipo intrigado.

―Eso no te incumbe, Haddock―Dijo cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz nostálgico a uno muy serio, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte codazo al pobre chico de cabello castaño, nada fuera de lo normal en Astrid  
―Vamos, se nos hace tarde―Dijo volviéndose en dirección a Berk.

Segundos después, un dolor que jamás había sentido, la hizo volver a la oscura y desgarradora realidad.

―Sí, lo recuerdo...Jamás me diste una respuesta―Asintió algo confundido por la pregunta.

―Hipo, ese lugar es aquí...a tu lado―Sonrió temblorosa  
―Te amo...Haddock...―Liberó su último aliento en un corto suspiro, y cerró lentamente sus ojos, hasta que Hipo y todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció, fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

El corazón de aquel vikingo se detuvo en ese momento, se encogió y retorció como si estuviese agonizando también.  
Entonces, aterrado por la situación, decidió retirar la mano que cubría el vientre de la rubia, dejando al descubierto una gran mancha de sangre; un escalofrío atravesó todo su ser. La espada de algún monstruo había atravesado el cuerpo de Astrid, llevando todo a su fin, tal como lo habían planeado aquellas bestias desde el segundo en que ambos pisaron su territorio.

Despertando de aquel estado de shock, tomó el cuerpo inerte, de la única persona que había amado como a ninguna otra, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, viendo cómo el mundo que creía conocer se había desmoronado en un pestañeo.

―Te amo― Le susurró al oído, con la vana esperanza de que ella contestara...pero ello no sucedió, y nunca lo haría, porque ella se había ido para siempre, llevándose consigo gran parte de Hipo; y todo lo que juntos habían construido y restaurado se había consumido en llamas, se había reducido a cenizas.


End file.
